the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lantern Festival/Peach's Sob Story
(Zelda, Popple, and the Fearsome Four decided to take their turn, for the second time for Quackerjack that is, to cheer Peach up and sat beside her, with Zelda about to speak first) Zelda: You know, Peach? I’m sure your parents are home praying for your…. (Peach then got angry and snapped) Peach: No, they’re not! The reason I believe they have no time to find me, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, and Rockruff is because my mother is dying! (The group, except Daisy, Mario, Luigi, and Rockruff, got surprised. What is Peach talking about) Sonic: (Flatly glaring) Temper, temper, temper.... (Peach then realized her temper and went glum again) Peach: Sorry. Zelda: What do you mean, “Dying?” Quackerjack: What happened? Popple: Something terrible? (At the gates while Zelda, Quackerjack, and Popple said these lines, Discord, having heard Peach yell, opened the gates silently and peeked to listen in confusion. Back with the group, Peach spoke up finally) Peach: You really want to know? (The group nodded. They need to know how to make Peach happy again. Then Peach sighed sadly and began her explanation) Peach: It all started back home in Topeka, Kansas. Me, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, and Rockruff were walking ourselves home from school, and a cruel woman named Madame Medusa’s cat stole Rockruff’s favorite toy out of spite. Rockruff chased him and got it back, but Medusa hit Rockruff with a broomstick. Then Rockruff bit her on the leg in retaliation, and Medusa threatened to report to the sheriff Rockruff’s so-called attack and have him put down. (Rockruff gently placed his paw on Peach’s lap in comfort as Peach continued) Peach: Anyway, we raced home to tell our family and friends, but they were too busy to listen. Then Medusa came along and claimed that she got an order from the sheriff to take Rockruff from us, which I believe is fake. And then our family and friends fell for it and gave Rockruff to her anyway. After they were gone, we got in a fight…. (She closed her eyes tightly to fight the urge to cry, and then opened them again) Peach: And the last thing I said to them was “I hate you and I never want to see you again.” Then Rockruff, having escaped, came back and we ran away from home to escape Medusa and our problems. But then we met our old friend, Professor E. Gadd, who showed us cool things from the world and then we consulted his crystal ball and…. (She lets out a sob) Peach: (Voice starting to break) He told us my mother is suddenly having a heart attack, and is dying from it, like she’s dying from a broken heart. (The group, feeling bad for Peach, began to become sad too. Even Popple and the Fearsome Four shedded tears as well. But they wiped them away, snapping out of their teary-eyed reaction, except Megavolt and Quackerjack, who remained teary-eyed) Popple: Then what happened? (Peach tried to fight her tears) Peach: (Voice breaking) We tried to go back to her, but…. (Sobs again) A twister hit and that’s how we got here with the house! (She finally broke down crying as tears flooded her eyes, spilled down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands as she continued to sob uncontrollably as the group got concerned and sad) Peach: (Crying) However, I’m beginning to understand (Sniffles) that my mother and everyone were always there for me and my friends! And we never realized and appreciated it, hurting them like that! And it’s all my fault! (She sobbed uncontrollably again with her face still buried in her hands as the group looked on in concern and sadness and then began comforting her. She noticed while still continuing to cry and even hugging Zelda for comfort, which she hugs back in comfort. Seeing this, Megavolt and Quackerjack tried to fight their sadness and tears, heartbroken by the fact that Peach is crying for her mother and wanting to go home, and also heartbreaking that it reminds them of losing their own mothers on the separate days they died. And to the group now, they are thinking the same thing; No wonder Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Rockruff, and mostly Peach wanted to go home badly) Megavolt: (Voice breaking) Don’t cry, Peach. We’ll try to get us to the Wizard. Quackerjack: (Voice breaking) We certainly are. Just be cheerful. Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Starting to cry) Like us! Peach: (Crying) But what if we don’t? I’ll never see her again as long as I live. And she’s dead, I’ll never forgive myself! Never, never, never! (She sobbed some more as she continued to hug Zelda for comfort, which Zelda still does. Popple, Aryll, and Zelda then spoke up with sad smiles) Popple: Peach…. Aryll: Please don’t cry.... Zelda: I’m sure your mother might be saved…. (Peach calmed her sobbing down after hearing her and looked at her with her tear-stained eyes and cheeks to see Zelda giving a sad smile. Even Megavolt and Quackerjack, watching this in an emotional way, listened) Zelda: Who knows? Maybe they nursed her back to health. (Popple, with a sad smile, placed his hand on Peach’s shoulder in comfort, making her turn to him, Bushroot, Liquidator, and a still teary-eyed Megavolt and Quackerjack) Popple: (Nods in agreement) She does have a point. (The Fearsome Four nods in agreement too with sad smiles with some tears in Megavolt and Quackerjack’s eyes. Noticing this with her group, Peach asked away) Peach: (A little sadly) What's wrong, Megavolt and Quackerjack? (Quackerjack calmly broke down crying along with Megavolt and sniffled as they wiped their eyes with his hands and fingers) Quackerjack: (Sniffles, crying calmly) Reminds me and Megavolt of us losing our mothers on the separate days they died. (Quackerjack finished wiping his eyes and he and Megavolt gave sad smiles, eyes filled with tears still) Megavolt: (Crying calmly) It’s like you told us; Our mothers wanted is to be happy for them and everyone else without them. (Peach lets out a soft sob and begins to wipe her eyes calmly as she sniffled and sadly smiled) Peach: (Tearfully composing herself slowly) That’s so sweet of you to say that. (Seeing this, despite that they're also still crying, Megavolt then pulls the handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to Peach while Quackerjack pulled his handkerchief out) Quackerjack: (Sniffles, crying calmly) Ladies first. I know you and Zelda said we need them more, but we'll make an exception on this. Megavolt: (Sniffles, crying calmly) Come on. Blow. (Calmly and sadly smiling softly, Peach blew her nose on the handkerchief Megavolt still held, then Quackerjack used his handkerchief to wipe her tears away and she started to feel better slowly. Then Megavolt and Quackerjack blew their noses next on their handkerchiefs and wiped their tears away as well) Peach: (Starting to feel better slowly, to her friends) Everyone, thanks for returning the favor to comfort me back. (Eyes Megavolt and Quackerjack, who are brushing their tears clean from their eyes) Especially you, Megavolt and Quackerjack. (After they finished wiping their tears away, Megavolt and Quackerjack sniffles one last time while letting the last of their tears plop from their eyes after blinking them away and they gave a soft smile to Peach, feeling better now) Megavolt and Quackerjack: You’re welcome. (Bushroot suddenly noticed something behind them and asked) Bushroot: What are you crying for? (The group and even Peach, Quackerjack, and Megavolt, now cheered up slowly, got confused) Luigi: But you saw Peach, Quackerjack, and Megavolt just…. Bushroot: Not them, that guy. (They noticed and saw Discord moved to tears from the whole thing) Discord: (Crying) Because that was the saddest story I ever heard! So please, Peach, Quackerjack, and Megavolt, do what your friends say and don’t cry anymore! (The group continued to watch in confusion) Discord: (Crying) About the Wizard saying “Go away,” it was a lie because I wanted to get even with Popple and the Fearsome Four! He actually said to let you in and see him! So go on in! And Peach, Quackerjack, and Megavolt, about what you just said about losing your mothers; I also miss my mother who lives far away from me as well! (He cries uncontrollably as he opened the gate some more and walked away. Surprised and happy now, the group and even Peach got up and Megavolt and Quackerjack puts their handkerchiefs back in their pockets) Popple: Well, what do you know? The usual sob story worked on a cold-hearted guard. Liquidator: (Agreeing) Especially the tearfully comforting each other moment. Peach: Shall we? Group: Yep! (The group then gathered their courage and entered past the gates slowly, finally going to see the Wizard) Coming up: Peach’s group finally present their dreams to the Wizard himself, but then he agrees to give them their dreams, on the condition that they kill Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, and Veran, bring him Hunter J’s wand, and find the lost princess and the stolen DNA matcher that will determine if Zelda is the lost princess. Later, Peach's group redevelop their confidence by their own encouragements. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies